Given In
by MiseryRaven
Summary: John wants his Terminator to never leave him, to truly belong with each other.


The years passed by, the Terminator stood by his side even after his mother had left him, ripped away by a human disease. The Terminator would never leave him, no matter what.

John watched him from the corner of his eye as he drove on in their newly stolen car. They never stopped for long, wanted by multiple authority fronts left them with few options other than continual movement. John swallowed as he watched the slight movement of fake muscle intimidating human reflexes. Over the last half decade and a year his Terminator had truly learnt how to pass as human. And it had created problems for John. He wanted to just reach out and touch his terminator, in more than just a father and his son or simply friends manner. He wanted to really touch him, strip him and explore every inch of his Terminator with both hand and tongue. The need had been getting stronger and stronger over the last year and he wasn't sure how long he could fight it back. The fact that he knew he could just order his Terminator to let him do as he wished to his body didn't help much.

His dreams always started with two simple words 'come here' and a very vividly followed through leaving him hard and wanting when he awakens. A long shower always follows, yanking away as much frustration as possible trying to get ready for another day of holding himself back.

John was already planning on taking a shower before bed tonight, with all the watching he had been doing this afternoon, already half cast and fighting off the urge to tell his Terminator to pull over and climb into his lap. He clasped his hands together, breathed deeply and counted the miles down till he could do something about his growing problem.

T-101 had noticed the odd behaviour in John over the last year, the long showers, moans in his sleep, aversion to his touch or him at all. He seemed shy around him like he was always holding something back but he couldn't fathom why. There was no change to his behaviour other than a few extra human expressions and behavioural actions to make him blend in better when they actually came upon some. His robotic mind couldn't find a probable answer for the humans odd behaviour.

They entered the hotel room and John headed straight for the shower but his Terminator grabbed him by the elbow before he could retreat behind the door. T-101 had decided back in the car that he would finally ask for an explanation from John for his recent behaviour. A shiver ran through John at his Terminators touch, causing him to become full cast and throbbing, he needed to fix it soon.

"What is wrong with you?"  
John sharply turned his head to stare straight into the unnerving eyes and gulped. The urge to touch and taste becoming unbearable, he tried to pull away.  
"Let go of me."  
T-101 pulled him around to face him then let go, not allowing the eye contact to break, he asked again.  
"What is wrong with you?"

John couldn't take it any more. His blood screaming to touch, to move forward, to claim what wouldn't say no to him. He did. His lips latched onto his Terminator's unmoving lips. He slipped his arms around the Terminator's head, locking himself in place as he slipped into bliss at finally indulging in what he truly wanted.

T-101 stood stock still, confused to the actions of John. He understood the act but not the reasoning behind it. He decided to simply wait till John explained himself.

John was riding the high of his life. He had wondered what it would feel like to kiss him now that he had, his mind wondered onto how good it would be to be penetrated by him. He moaned, knowledge that T-101 had all the working pieces was working against his sanity and control. After he managed to grasp a slip of control back he released T-101 wasn't reacting to him; he was probably extremely confused. So John pulled away and took a very deep breath, trying to calm himself so he could explain to his Terminator what he wanted of him.

John stepped back at last, breathing heavily and very flushed. He looked sick. T-101 touched his hand to John's forehead, checking his temperature like he had seen some humans do and had John explain to him the action. It still made no sense to him after being explained to him since it wasn't an accurate way to measure a person's temperature. Though he still imitated the action to check if John was overheated.

John chuckled. His T-101 thought he was sick, some people would say he was for falling in love with a machine. Or at least delusional. But he didn't care, it was his Terminator after all, and he'd never leave him for anything, he hoped.

"I'm not sick." John whispered, settling into the Terminator's touch. T-101's head tilted slightly to show his confusion, one of the human expressions he had learnt over the last year, causing John's heart jump. John moved forward, leaning against his Terminator as he continued to whisper. "You know of human relations concerning intercourse. That sometimes the need is extremely overwhelming. That some humans grow incurable bonds even if they seem wrong to others." T-101 understood the action of intercourse and that humans seemed to value the need of it. Is that what John needed, intercourse?  
"You want intercourse?" If John needed to mate, they could stop somewhere long enough for him to find a willing partner.  
"Yes. With you." John knew he had to be blunt with his T-101 since he had probably been planning on finding him someone to have sex with when truly the only one John wanted was standing in front of him. "I want you."

"You wish for me as a mate?" T-101 was truly confused by John's thinking, he was a machine.  
"Yes...¦" John hissed. "Only if you consent." Even though he knew he could simply order the Terminator to bed, even though he knew the Terminator had no true feelings, he still wanted him to come freely, to maybe even want him too.  
"I will be your mate." John pushed forward, capturing his T-101's lips like a starved man, that one declaration removing all inhibitions. T-101 now knew to react, kiss back. He accessed all his files on intercourse, wanting to make sure he pleasured John completely. If John wanted him to be his mate, he would be a good one.

John had a year of lust tugging on his sanity. His hands quivered as he tugged on the T-101's shirt, silently asking for it to be removed. It was shed quickly, followed by his pants. T-101 stood there in all his naked glory, unashamed by nudity. John stared on, licked his lips, his own cock struggling against the confines of his own jeans. He decided his clothes had to go and stripped quickly. His freed erection felt the cool air stroking his heated flesh and moaned deeply.

John watched the T-101's cock grow and harden, his own cock twitching at the sight. He moved slowly, eyes never leaving the perfection in front of him. He knelt, reached out and lightly ran his hand from base to tip, watched as the T-101's breath stutter, eyes never left his and he finally took the tip into his mouth. The Terminator's eyes closed as John sucked and suckled around the perfect cock presented before him. John could feel his own cock dripping and reached down to grip it, spreading the pre-cum as he stroked himself leisurely as he indulged on the cock in front of him. He moaned loudly, catching T-101's attention. His eyes snapped open to watch as John swallowed around his cock as he touched himself. John noticed him watching, his gaze unwavering from John's hand pleasuring himself and groaned louder. The sight of being watched so intense, pushing his arousal even higher.  
He could feel his arse clenching, just the thought of this delicious cock being sheathed deep inside him enough to cause his body to shudder and clench in anticipation. John sucked firmly as he pulled away, his mouth popping as the cock left his wet lips.

John skimmed up T-101's body, rubbing his erection against his as his arms went round his shoulders. His lips sucking and biting up his neck, to capture his lips till he needed to pull away for breath.  
"Please, enter me." John begged quietly next to his ear. T-101 reacted instantly, picked John up enough to manoeuvre him to the bed, dropped him and followed him down. He kissed him as he worked his fingers along the seam of John's arse, and around his cleft, pushing a finger shallowly in and out slowly to John's breathy moans.  
"More!" T-101 pushed his finger in further, listened intently to John's moans, make sure he caused no pain. John begged louder and more insistent as his Terminator added another finger, scissoring them. He worked John's arse with mechanical precision, stretched him, readied him for their joining.  
"Enter me!" John growled, demanded, snarled his demands to be entered, the Terminator deemed him ready to be entered without pain. T-101 allowed some liquid to seep from the end of his cock to use as lubrication. He rubbed the lubrication along his cock while John groaned at him in need, he lined up and sheathed himself inside his charge.

John arched of the bed at the impalement and swore at the feeling of finally being full.  
"Yes!" He hissed in pleasure. "Fuck me."  
His Terminator slid out and pushed back in at different angles, searching for John's sweet spot as he did what he was told and fucked John. He found it and pummelled it as John silently screamed in pleasure.  
"Cum with me. Fill me up." John gasped.  
T-101 complied, grasped John's cock and stroked him once before he exploded, followed him, filled him up with the liquid his body substituted for natural cum. John looked up, his eyes clouded by pleasure as he whispered his love to the Terminator and pulled down on him. T-101 allowed John to pull him down sideways to lay next to him on the small bed. John curled up next to him, ignored the mess smudged over him for the pleasure induced sleep intercourse brings. T-101 watched as John dozed off and slept deeply as he did every night and he would continue to for the rest of his existence.

Always watching.  
His mate, perfect, precious, protected Mate.


End file.
